


Baby It's Cold Outside

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: After noticing the weather a college age Dipper reluctantly make ready to leave Wendy's cabin.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

Gravity Falls  
Wendy Corduroy's Small Cabin In The Woods  
December 23, 2017

Dipper had stopped by Wendy's to visit his girlfriend while he was in town during winter break from college and have a bad movie night. After a they had burned through the classic 'Santa Saves The Day', he noticed the predicted light snowfall had practically turned into a heavy downpour of snow.

"I really can't stay", he said as he headed to grab his coat off the back of the chair by the door.

"Baby it's cold outside," Wendy said as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I've got to go away," he said as she took his coat and threw it back on the chair.

"Baby it's cold outside," she said as she turned him back towards the sofa.

"This evening has been," he started.

"Been hoping that you'd drop in," she intoned as she sat down and pulled him next to her.

"So very nice," he continued.

"I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice." she said as she took hold of his hands.

"Grunkle Stan will start to worry," Dipper said he as looked around admiring how the place just fit Wendy.

"Dipper, what's your hurry?" She asked as she kissed his hands.

"Stanford will be pacing the floor," Dipper said as Wendy got up and headed towards the rooms fireplace.

"Listen to the fireplace roar," she said as she added two pieces of wood to the fire.

"So really I'd better scurry," he added as he again started to get up only for her to sit back down next to him.

"Dipper, please don't hurry," Wendy said as she again took ahold of his hands.

"Maybe just a half a drink more," he replied as he again melted at her touch.

"Put a DVD on while I pour," she said as she got and headed towards the kitchenette.

"The neighbors might think," Dipper said as she handed him a drink.

"Baby, it's bad out there," Wendy intoned as as Dipper took a swig of his drink.

"Say, what's in this drink?" he asked as the liquid slid down his throat.

"No cabs to be had out there," she said with a smirk.

"I wish I knew how," he started as he looked into her green eyes.

"Your eyes are like starlight now," she added as she stared back into his dark brown eyes.

"To break this spell," he finished as he fell deeper into her gaze.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." she said as she slid her old trapper's cap off of his head.

"I ought to say no, no, no," He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Mind if I move in closer?", She asked she as leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"At least I'm gonna say that I tried," he said as he held his cheek where she had kissed.

"What's the sense in hurting my pride?" as she she watched his blush grow.

"I really can't stay," He mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed his other cheek.

"Baby don't hold out," she said as she pulled away from the kiss.

"Ah, but it's cold outside," he said as his blush grew.

"I've got to get home, Dipper started as he tried to make himself get back up.

"Oh, baby, you'll freeze out there," Wendy said as she watched him rise to his feet.

"Say, lend me your coat," he reluctantly asked as she got up and followed him towards the door.

"It's up to your knees out there," Wendy said as she looked out of the window.

"You've really been grand," Dipper said as he tried to put his coat back on.

"Thrill when you touch my hand," she said as he took hold of her again.

"Why don't you see," He said as he stared into her emerald eyes once more.

"How can you do this thing to me?", she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow," Dipper said as they released the hug.

"Think of my lifelong sorrow," Wendy started as she turned back towards the sofa.

"At least there will be plenty implied," he said with more than a little mirth in his voice.

"If you caught pneumonia and died", she continued as she sat back down.

"I really can't stay," He said with a smirk as he sat back down beside her.

"Get over that hold out," she said as she snuggled in closed to him.

"Ah, but it's cold outside." he said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside." They said together before they both started laughing.

"Oh, baby, it's cold outside." Wendy said as she reached over and turned out the light and they leaned together to kiss.

-====-====-====-

Happy Holidays To All.


End file.
